4-Alkoxy and hydroxy derivatives of 1H-pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acids and esters are known to be useful intermediates as note Hoehn et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,340; 3,833,594; and 3,856,799. This invention is directed to the discovery that various 4-alkoxy and hydroxy derivatives of 2H-pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acids and esters in addition to their usefulness as intermediates also possess antiinflammatory activity.